


Masked - Lucius Malfoy x Reader

by echappe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Deatheaters, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echappe/pseuds/echappe
Summary: Harry polyjuices into the dreaded Lucius Malfoy in attempts to infiltrate the Manor; he  learns far more about the habits of the Malfoys than he’d ever wished to know.WARNINGS: incest, father/daughter incest
Relationships: Lucius/Daughter, Lucius/Daughter Reader, Lucius/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Masked - Lucius Malfoy x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> It’s MY fanfic and I decide what’s canon   
> ;)

"It can't possibly be that bad," Hermione commented as Harry heaved in disgust. He swore to himself this would be the last time he'd ever swallow that wretched juice, a promise the young wizard had broken more times than he'd care to recall. "What is it about polyjuice that makes you instantly forget how awful it is?", Harry could hear Ron speaking, but his words weren't all that clear; the world was changing, it was a slow transformation- but given the looks on his friends faces, Harry could tell the spell was functioning properly. He could no longer bend over in disgust nor make any attempt to purge the drink- no, now Harry stood taller than he had ever had before. His friends seem to cower beneath him, their faces showing clear signs of intimidation.  
Ron couldn't help but stare in wide-eyed wonder at Hermione's oh-so-powerful spell casting, she was a genius- anyone could see that by the monster Harry had become. He didn't need a mirror to confirm success, Harry could tell by the perfectly manicured hands, golden hair, and immaculate outfit that he looked identical to the monstrous Death-Eater he would be playing for the night. Harry was not at all pleased with having to look the way he did, and while the witch didn't seem to be nearly as vocal as Weasley about their friend's appearance, it was clear she wasn't happy to be standing in front of the pure-blood even if it was just a replica. The former-Harry looked between his two friends and nodded, "I take it the transition was successful, then?" he stopped himself before continuing- momentarily shocked at drop in vocal range. "You look just like the bastard!" Which was debatably both a compliment and insult coming from Ron. They gave the boy but a moment to observe himself in a compact mirror and adjust to his new body before repeating the game plan.  
"Remember, Harry, we only have one shot at this," Hermione stared him seriously in the eyes, conveying the gravity of the situation as though he were not carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Harry took a breath before replying as calmly as he could, "I know, and I won't let you down,"  
"Good. What's the first thing to remember?"  
"Avoid anyone roaming the halls, and don't interact with people... shouldn't be that hard, no one speaks to a Malfoy voluntarily."  
"And what do you do if anyone does try and interact with you?" The witch inquired.  
"I will tell them that I will deal with them tomorrow, and refuse to engage in conversation."  
"Good," she nodded hopefully, "and once you're in the room- what's the number one goal?"  
"Find, take, and conceal anything that could give us clues to Voldemort's plans- escape as soon as possible."  
"Wait..." Ron interrupted, considering the possibility that he might not make it out on time, "what if Lucius comes in while you're there? What if he gets home earlier than expected, then what?" Hermione and Harry exchanged worried glances before she answered, "We'll just have to hope the invisibility cloak will be enough to allow him to escape."   
Harry stepped towards the gates of the manor, Dobby looked up at him worriedly from the inside- wondering if he should allow the trio to go through with their plan. The elf had known his master for long enough to know that no mercy would be given if the boy were to be caught, he'd be killed on sight. "I'm not sure I can allow this," Dobby spoke quietly. "I'm not asking you to allow it, so many people have sacrificed themselves for me," he knelt down to Dobby's height, "I need to do my part. I know what I'm walking in to." The small creature nodded its head solemnly before meekly retracting the massive doors. Hermione covered her eyes and turned towards Ron, unable to watch Harry as he entered what would likely be his tomb. With one last deep breath, the young wizard began his trek to the Malfoy Manor.

-

It was far nicer and tremendously larger than expected. The Slytherin common room had been described as slimy, dark, and damp, he couldn't help but assume that would be what the house looked like as well, he had never been so wrong. Harry found himself staring up in wonder at the chandelier and overall beauty of the decor. This was no torture chamber, it was a castle.   
Upon hearing footsteps, Harry immediately corrected his behavior; he stood straight, raised his head high, and tightened his hands around the all too familiar cane. He felt a little too much like Mister Malfoy, he supposed that was a good thing. There were voices and sounds of discussion coming from a nearby room, light from a fireplace flickered on the wall; the young wizard was reminded of exactly how crowded the manor really was. A feeling of panic settled in Harry's chest, what if Lucius is here already? What if he is brought to speak with the Dark Lord? What if Draco notices his change in behavior, oh god, he hadn't even considered running in to Draco. Shaking his head, Harry gestured for Dobby to lead him to their first stop: Lucius' bedroom.   
The longer they walked, the harder it became for Harry to stay calm; there was an abundance of staircases, hallways, secret entrances, and similar looking doors- it was clear this mansion was built to keep secrets. Potter worried it was not just his secrets that the manor would be keeping, but himself as well. If Dobby were called to another room, Harry was sure he'd never find his way out of the maze that the Malfoy's inhabited.  
The bedroom of the head of the house was no different than the rest of the home: immaculate, spacious, and strangely inviting.  
Marble walls and leather seats spoke of abundant privilege. Harry entered the room quicker than he had intended, throwing open the doors and clumsily stumbling into what he assumed was safety. He locked both doors and sighed in relief, finally alone. Dobby kept watch outside as Harry searched the room.   
He hesitated a moment, feeling overwhelmed by the thousands of obvious places one might hide something- as well as the many secret crevices and hidden spaces which might hold exactly what he was searching for. The young wizard knew what worried him was all that was visible to the naked eye- Harry doubted he could even fathom what lie behind the walls and beyond their realm. How many objects in this room were enchanted? How many were invisible? How many were stowed away behind secret doors, cabinets, drawers? How many traps had been set? The Deatheaters always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else, but Lucius in particular was especially cunning. Harry knew there was little chance he'd win this game, but he'd be playing right into Voldemort's hand if he didn't try.  
He figured he had made it too far to give up now, and that he should begin at the desk. What lie on the large wooden table was not at all what Harry had expected- papers were strewn about, ink (quite literally) spilled over many of them, quills were broken and had been tossed aside... it was clear that Lucius was not himself. The behavior indicated by the state of the surface was rampant, anxious, and afraid. While at first worried that the lack of order would make finding any evidence difficult, he thought it good that Lucius was clearly terrified of the state of the world, at the state of their army. Maybe Voldemort was doing worse than he appeared.   
Harry realized he'd been standing there thinking for minutes- losing precious time when he knew he only had moments to solve the puzzle. He began rummaging quickly through the papers, figuring that without order- Lucius would never know that the chaos Harry would create of his room would be any different than the mess he made himself. He quickly moved to the other side of the desk, throwing open drawers and files and anything he could find; Harry was suddenly aware of all the things that could go wrong... what if one of the cabinets is locked? What if they knew he was coming and set up false information to fool him? If Harry did find anything of value- could he even trust that it was true?   
He stood up quickly, realizing all the places where he could have gone wrong. Had he spoken to anyone on the way up to the room? No, no... he would have remembered. But what if he did? What if Dobby was not on his side at all? What if the mirrors were watching him? Did he hear speaking outside- no- no- Dobby was selling him out! He must have been! Or was he trying to protect him? Harry didn't know, nor did he care- but he suddenly lost his resolve and marched towards the bedroom door.   
To his horror, the barrier swung open before he could even place his hand on the handle. Harry swallowed- preparing to either come up with an awful fallacy of an excuse or face an untimely demise. Good heavens, what if it was the Dark Lord himself? The first thing Harry saw upon peering outside was Dobby, eyes full of sorrow and apology. It took a moment for Harry to finally gather the courage to look up at his fate, and when he did- his heart nearly stopped in his chest.  
There stood Y/n Malfoy, smiling kindly up at the man she believed to be her parent. He noticed at first the large shawl which decked her shoulders, despite the warmth of the evening. Harry disregarded her strange choice of clothing, relieved that she was his first challenge of the night.   
Y/n quickly pushed her way into Lucius' room before shutting and locking the door. Her quick glance to ensure there were no deatheaters in the hall before the room was closed off made Harry think that she was on to him. Maybe, she was there to protect him. Maybe, she was there to fool him. With the feelings of relief and uneasiness constantly coming in waves, Harry wondered if he even had the emotional capacity to speak. Y/n threw one last peek between the crack of the doors; she must be suspicious.   
"Oh father, I have missed you..." she came far closer than Harry had anticipated, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek. The boy was immediately startled at the show of affection, did she know he wasn't Lucius? Would he even allow this kind of behavior? She looked up at him worriedly, eyes scanning up and down his figure. Harry couldn't help but panic momentarily- had he missed something?  
"Why are you still in your coat and boots? You're not going anywhere, are you?" Y/n pressed the back of her hand to Harry's cheek, checking to see if he felt alright. He couldn't help but stare in confusion at the soft tone in her voice and gentleness of her actions. A moment passed before the boy realized he had been asked a question.  
“No, no. I just hadn't thought of it I suppose." He prayed she would excuse his behavior as stress and move on. To his relief, Y/n smiled understandably before helping him slide off his coat. She placed it over the arm of the chair behind his desk, her facial expression changing suddenly upon witnessing the mess which had been made of the room.   
"I- I know..." Harry had no more words to offer her, he wanted desperately to offer a proper explanation but he had no idea how Lucius would react to this situation? He was such a confident, self-satisfied man- would he be able to own up to his mistake? Would he reply with anger, secretly embarrassed that Y/n had found him in distress? Would he go without mentioning the mess, believing he's perfect regardless of how his emotions got the better of him? Harry opted to remain silent, knowing there was no need to dwell on questions that would go unanswered.  
"Is something bothering you, father?" She approached the man once more, and interrupted herself before he could answer. "That's a silly question, I know," she looked down at her hand as her mood became solemn, "I know the Dark Lord has been hard on you lately." Her voice was just above a whisper, and for just a moment- Harry thought he felt pity; whether it was for Y/n or Lucius, he did not know. However, he did know that Lucius would never admit to being reckless so easily.  
"I was just stressed, is all. Nothing more." He flashed a signature, self-satisfied smile.   
"Stressed?" Y/n's voice changed suddenly, now louder and more clear than before. Harry knew she could see the shock on his face- he was terrified of having done something wrong. The girl's features softened before she wrapped her arms around Lucius' shoulders. She stood as high as she could on her toes, pressing her mouth to his ear “I'm sure I can help with that..." she whispered.   
His confusion only heightened at the sound of cloth hitting the floor; Y/n unhooked her shawl, revealing a night gown far too tight, far too revealing, and far too short for a girl to be wearing for her father.  
He put his hands attentively on her chest, pushing her away just slightly. “I am your father... am I not?" Harry attempted to make sense of the situation. He tried his best to speak as slowly as possible, afraid he may slip up and say the wrong words. Of all the people he had to pretend to be, why did it have to be Lucius? Why did it have to be someone who chose their words so dreadfully carefully?   
Harry's mind screamed for answers. While terrified of revealing himself, he couldn’t help but search for any reasonable solution there could be. Y/n did not resemble Lucius nearly as much as Draco- maybe she was not his daughter at all. Maybe, Y/N being a Malfoy was a gimmick that had been planned from the beginning. Why Lucius would do such a thing, he did not know, but there was always more to the Dark Lord's plan than met the eye. Her voice was smooth as silk, calm and collected, which was tremendously out of character for the girl. Yes, this was all set-up, just like Professor Quirrell. She wasn't really as nervous as she seemed, just as she wasn't really Luci's daughter.  
“Of course you are, Daddy. I know I look more like mother than any Malfoy would like; but can't you see it? In my eyes? In my skin?" She left just a centimeter between their lips.  
"In the way I need you, father?" Y/n placed a deep, sensual kiss on Harry's lips. She noticed his face, which resembled the very definition of perplexed, and decided it was just stress that caused such a strange change in behavior. Y/n was surprised at how long it took Luci’s lips to reciprocate her love- but found it was far easier to relax the man once she began pulling off their clothes.  
Harry had never wanted less to know what went on in the Malfoy Manor, and he was the farthest thing from happy to be forced to take part in it. He did think it was rather funny; any Slytherin would have agreed the things Harry was made to witness that night were a perfectly fair punishment for his attempted thievery.


End file.
